


Какая, к чёрту, свадьба?

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jisbon, Out of Character, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: — Какая, к чёрту, свадьба, Джейн? И главное, чья? – Тереза Лисбон гневно размахивала приглашением на свадьбу прямо у Джейна перед носом.— Моя, – спокойно ответил Джейн, даже ухом не повёл.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарности моей бете за то, что привела этот фф в порядок спустя три года.
> 
> Стандартный, почти штамповый фф. Эксперимент с попыткой в хьюмор.

— Какая, к чёрту, свадьба, Джейн? И главное, чья? — Тереза Лисбон гневно размахивала приглашением на свадьбу прямо у Джейна перед носом.  
— Моя, — спокойно ответил Джейн, даже ухом не повёл.  
— Что-о? — кажется, тут и произошёл нервный срыв и Терезы она швырнула в него первую попавшуюся вещь. К слову, это оказалась ваза, то ли к несчастью, то ли к счастью пролетевшая мимо него. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что два года, прожитые вместе, ничего не значат? То есть дом, который мы собирались покупать, это для отвода глаз? — с каждым словом её голос набирал обороты, почти переходя на крик. — А как же Мэри, ты и её собираешься делить?  
Тут Тереза сделала глубокий вздох и уже спокойнее спросила:  
— Кто эта накрашенная мымра, на которой ты собираешься жениться? — на последнем слове её голос надломился.  
— Успокоилась? — Джейн получил озлобленный взгляд в ответ и теперь лицезрел спину Терезы. — Во-первых, ты как хочешь, и нет, не смотри на меня так, ты будешь присутствовать, — поймав взгляд Терезы из-под опущенных ресниц, он улыбнулся.  
Даже в гневе она была прекрасна. Тут его взгляд опустился чуть ниже, и он уже было поднял руку, чтобы пройтись пальцами по пояснице, как она любит, но тут же отдёрнул руку. Нельзя. Будет ещё хуже. Он продолжил:  
— Во-вторых, дом уже куплен. И зря ты приплела сюда Мэри, я её никому не отдам.  
— Ты купил дом для этой мымры, на которой собираешься жениться? Вот как. Даже кошка тебе важнее меня.  
— Она далеко не мымра, она очень красивая и женственная, а ещё ранимая и самая любимая.  
— Ненавижу тебя, Джейн! — на глазах Терезы появились слёзы.  
— Глупая.  
— Ну, конечно, я ещё и глупая. Замечательно, прекрасно. Есть ещё что добавить? А то мне пора паковать вещи, пока я всё здесь к чёрту не разгромила.  
— Послушай, я...  
— Я, кажется, уже всё услышала, и пусти меня, чёрт тебя дери!  
— Послушай, — тут руки Джейна притянули её к нему, и он положил свой подбородок ей на правое плечо. Тереза отвернулась. — Я не знаю, где ты взяла, это приглашение, но моя свадьба и правда состоится. Правда, я ещё даже не сделал своей будущей жене предложение, но я очень надеюсь, что она согласится. А приглашения я выслал заранее, чтобы было меньше суеты вокруг ерунды.  
— Зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь, это меня не касается.  
— Почему же? Очень даже. Правда, ты не дала мне это сделать по-человечески, как я хотел... Но что теперь делать?  
— Что ты хотел, Джейн? — устало спросила Тереза, все эти новости просто выпили опустошили её.  
Тут Джейн повернул её к себе и встал на колени, обняв её руками. Его голова уткнулась ей в живот, и Тереза видела, как второй рукой он что-то усердно ищет в заднем кармане брюк.  
Немного отстранившись, Джейн встал уже на одно колено, вытянул руку, и внимательно посмотрел на неё, явно волнуясь. На его ладони лежала коробочка, а в коробочке...  
— Тереза Лисбон, ты выйдешь за меня?  
Боже, какая же она дура. Влюблённая ревнивая дура. Как она могла сомневаться в Патрике Джейне, который сам предложил быть вместе, который сам поцеловал её после стольких лет ожиданий и который, в конце концов, сказал, что любит её? И не забывает повторять ей это каждый день. Каждый божий день: за завтраком, за обедом, за ужином, когда она идёт на задания без него. А на прощание он всегда целует её так, что ей хочется наплевать на всё на свете, даже на любимую работу. И как она может сказать нет этому прекрасному, до ужаса самоуверенному мужчине, который для неё вся жизнь?  
На глазах выступили слёзы. Снова.  
— Да, да, да, да, тысячу раз да!  
Джейн улыбнулся и поднялся с колен. Крепко обняв, он зарылся носом в её волосы, а потом, отстранившись немного, поцеловал. Нежно, аккуратно, так, как он всегда это делал, словно боялся, что она хрупкая фарфоровая кукла, которая могла в любую минуту разбиться.  
И как раз сейчас она могла разбиться — от счастья.  
Вдруг Джейн отстранился, с беспокойством смотря на неё:  
— Так тебе понравилось оформление приглашения или нет?  
Тереза засмеялась, а поцелуй был ему ответом.


End file.
